


"tu mamá te mató"

by BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops



Series: Scraps [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, THIS IS IN ENGLISH BUT if you know spanish its better, also hints of a greek mytho, also this song is so sad but its very rhack and just very hj, i might have been a bit drunk?, i warn that this will be sad so heads up, idk man i was feeling this song, im so sorry, its just sad, kinda alluding to hj and his mom and gran.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops/pseuds/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops
Summary: (this is a song fic i had hidden away)tu mamá te mató/your mother killed youto love is to burn, and dear, you've burned more than your wings....





	"tu mamá te mató"

**Author's Note:**

> tu mamá te mató- Camila Moreno  
> https://youtu.be/y4vkQSlR_YY
> 
> translation of the song will be in the end notes

Love

 

It's the warmth, the closeness that makes two feel whole. It raised from conversations and breaks tall walls that were built from tough materials. Barriers that Rhys didn't believe he would ever be capable of crumbling.

But here he is.

From loud arguments that escaped their mouths. Where Rhys shared whispers and Jack spoke hushed secrets in late nights. It was their voices that bounced back and forth in harsh swings. Lines that swung hard, so hard that they broke Jack's dam. One that held the bleeding and the true horrors that simply were the embodiment of him.

Love

It's the unconditional loving. A taking of another with flaws because in reality people aren't perfect. The flaws in the skin. Scars, light and deep, that painted Jack's skin. Skin that Rhys explored, skin that he poured down with kisses and loving words. The skin he touched after long days. The hands that Jack would come to after stressful days. The hands Jack longed for when he saw Rhys, when he slept, when he woke.

It was the skin that Rhys learned that was more than scars. Because the scars carried a weight that not even Rhys could shake off of Jack. It was a heaviness that Jack never spoke of but Rhys could feel deep in his bones. It was the beginning of a deeper tunnel, one with secrets and darkness. A place that was built like a labyrinth, with high walls and deadly traps, one that made Rhys feel like he couldn't breath. A place of cold stones and dirt passageways that made Rhys feel as though he was drowning.

Love

It brings a feeling bigger than one's self. Rhys knew that when he saw beyond the persona Jack put out. It was in the simple things that were when Jack cooked for Rhys. It was in the bickering between paperwork. The traces left in the coffee they shared and the quick kisses they gave one another. It was on the sticky notes and the quick texts.

It was the feeling that captured Rhys's being. One that became clear to him. Realization hit him of what it was one afternoon after reading some snark comments Jack left for him in a report. It was then he knew.

But it's love, that in itself is a downfall. It's an endless drop and the more Rhys felt and learned. He understood that this was bigger than himself. The thought hooked to his brain burying itself in the depts of his consciousness, never leaving and always whispering. It murmured to him when he saw the defenses Jack would draw out. It warned when Jack's words got to harsh for his ears. Whispered caution when Rhys questioned Jack with why and how, poking the beast that dripped through the cracks of the dam. It vibrated through Rhys bones telling him to beware.

Love

Is the gray area which he stood in. The place where his existence is constantly questioning. Because in the end, Rhys walks a fine line between knowing and the unknown. The emptiness ahead that is left after the dam broke. Where the walls crumbled and the echo is cold. Where he wonders. Where he hopes. Where there is no light ahead.

Love

Its questioning. Its falling. Its fleeting.

Where Rhys wants to turn on the lights, but knows he can't. Because the person that Jack is holds no light. He isn't a saint. Jack covers rooms in reds with a harsh smell of death. It's the disgusting lingering of iron and guts. It's the hollowed and swallowed screams that fill the room, that linger in Jack's presence. The places he touches are a reflection of gold. 

Beautiful

Hollow

Dead

Dead was the heart inside of that cold body. Jack's body. One that held Rhys at night, that kissed Rhys, that touched and took. It was greedy and gentle and harsh. It bruised Rhys. It consumed.

Dead was the feeling. It was fleeting love.

The love he felt for a man that held him so close.

Love

It goes hand in hand with crime. Murder was the cry of action they bespoke. Crying and begging he questioned and Rhys wanted to let go. To let go of the hands that smeared him in red. 

Love

It turned to lies, lies that Rhys couldn't see at first. Lies that were there in plain sight and wasn't sure if it was an excuse. From morning to night, it was a cycle. From where he stood it was simply vacant and deep.

Love

It took him and broke his mind, because he took a turn down the road and all he saw was fire. A man that burnt alive. One man that rose in the air, the fire all consuming and wicked like flickering tongues. So bright that it burnt Rhys's eyes. And soon it turned to avoidance because if you see no evil...

Brightness so intense that Rhys started to understand. Because Jack couldn't see himself. The flame consuming and blinding making Jack dark like charcoal.

Rhys felt like burning. Hot sensation that found his head and melted him from the inside out. The smoke taking over his lungs, asphyxiating him. His eyes burning. It was all over, a disgusting sick sensation that didn't leave his skin. 

Rhys took off. High he went, so high he forgot. For he remembered that the sun was the center.

"This can't ever end"

And the sun was right, and soon Rhys fell.

Heat all consuming, devouring. It took Rhys long ago, and made him go blind from the start.

Because the fire burns bright and even if Rhys's body is now cold and lifeless, it lost its spark long ago when Rhys found himself in the labyrinth that was Handsome Jack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how i could have been, trying to be anything else  
> I don't know how i could have asked just begging for a bit of love  
> I'll start to let go  
> I'll start to dance  
> I'll stop looking for you  
> I'll start to dance  
> Your mom killed you and i cried  
> She lit you up with her skin, and you are burning  
> This isn't gods dream  
> "Switch on all the lights because the sun is dying" he spoke trembling  
> When it comes to love and crime, they are like one and the same  
> You, that always said "This can't ever end"*  
> I, that holds the knife  
> will take you out to dance


End file.
